


Where Have You Gone?

by Groot_Is_God



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Concussions, Explosions, Fights, Gen, Minor Gamora/Peter Quill, Mission Fic, Protective Peter Quill, Rocket Likes To Blow Stuff Up, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: Peter's hit by an explosion while searching for an innocent bystander and won't stop until they're found.
Relationships: Drax the Destroyer & Gamora & Groot & Peter Quill & Rocket Raccoon, Gamora & Peter Quill, Peter Quill & Guardians of the Galaxy Team
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Where Have You Gone?

**Author's Note:**

> It has been so long since I've written Guardians and I forgot how much I enjoy it. Was this what I was supposed to be writing? No. But I'll get back to that soon, I just needed a little break to write something else.

“Where’d Starprince go?”

“I don’t know, he was flying just a second ago.”

“Yo! Quill! Could really use your help over here!”

“I am Groot!”

“Peter? Peter!”

Peter fought through the haze and peeled open his eyes, wincing as the light filtered through his lashes. A quick glace around told him he was lying flat on the ground, rubble strewn all around him.

That was weird. I mean, it happens from time to time, but he tries not to make lying on the ground in the middle of no where a habit. So why-

The memories came back in an instant, hitting him as fast and hard as the explosion that had knocked him out of the air and into the dirt where he was currently lying.

The girl- he must find the girl.

“Peter, are you hurt?” Gamora’s voice sounded through his comm, pulling him back into reality.

“No, I’m- “Peter groaned as he stood, whole body aching like he had been hit by rocks, which, well, wasn’t entirely inaccurate.

“That didn’t sound exactly _all right_.” Rocket commented before another explosion sounded.

“Rocket stop blowing things up!” Drax shouted.

Peter rolled his eyes, which, in retrospect, wasn’t the smartest idea. The whole world began to spin, sending him stumbling. He would have fallen flat on his face if it weren’t for a giant boulder that he slammed into. _Ouch_ , that hurt. But at least he didn’t fall again.

“Peter stay where you are, I’m coming to you.” Gamora instructed.

No, he couldn’t. He had to find that little girl. It wasn’t safe for her, for anyone for that matter, to be in the middle of the battle. But especially not a little innocent girl.

Peter slowly stood up straight, waiting until he felt steady enough to start running in the direction, he’d last seen her. Well, more like quickly stumbling but A for effort.

Before the explosion he’d been flying around warning civilians to stay out of the way. The fight had started rather suddenly, apparently someone did _not_ like the fact the Guardians were there. Rude, seeing as they weren’t even here for a job, they just had to pick up some general supplies and groceries.

Peter had almost made it around the entire area when he spotted her. A young girl, wandering over the dirt and debris which had previously made up a small building, a little too close for comfort to the fighting. He’d almost made it to her when **bam** explosion.

A small voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like Yondu said ‘she was right next to the explosion, she’s probably already dead’ but Peter couldn’t, no, wouldn’t accept that. Space had already taken his childhood from him; he wouldn’t let it take another innocent child as well.

Peter reached the remains of the building, running on adrenaline alone at this point. Being careful not to turn too quickly, he _really_ didn’t need a repeat boulder experience, he searched the area. She had to be here, alive. She _had_ to.

Oh no. Blood. On the rocks about 5 feet from him. Healthy safe people don’t leave blood on rocks which meant she was- no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no-

He felt lightheaded, as if the planet had released its tether on him and he was about to float away.

“Peter?”

He couldn’t move, he couldn’t turn, he couldn’t do anything. Even breathing became difficult, each breath catching in his chest.

“Peter,” Gamora moved in front on him and took his hands. He hadn’t even realized they were shaking until her touch made them freeze. “What’s wrong?”

Peter hiccupped, breath hitching. “A little girl, I was- I was going towards her and- “

“Wait, is that blood?” Gamora interrupted, her eyes narrowing at him, mouth creased in worry.

Peter kept staring at the rock. “It can’t mean she’s gone, it can’t, it- “

Gamora interrupted him again. “No, Peter, on your head. Is that blood?”

Peter tore his eyes away and looked at her confused. He let go of her hands and lifted a hand to the back of his head. When he pulled it away it was red and sticky. “Oh.”

Gamora pursed her lips and cradled his cheek with her hand, her face turned away from him. “I’ve got Quill, he has a head injury. We need to regroup back at the Milano, _now_.”

Peter averted his eyes back to the bloody rock. Gamora followed his gaze and seemed to understand.

“Did any of you find a little girl? Possibly injured?”

“Yeah, she’s a little bruised on her back and cut her arm pretty badly on some metal but she’s alright. We’ve got her here with us.” Rocket replied, sounding distracted.

Relief so strong washed over Peter that if Gamora didn’t had amazing reflexes he’d be flat on the ground. He shrugged her off and started to stumble back to the ship.

“Peter wait- “

“No, I need- I need to see her.”

“Peter please just sit down. You’re swaying on your feet right now.” Gamora pleaded, following right behind him, hands hovering.

“I’m f- “Peter tripped over a rock and fell, the world spinning around him as he crashed towards the ground. Gamora kept his head from hitting the dirt, cradling it with both hands.

For some reason he couldn’t place it felt weird, but nice. The spinning slowed slightly replaced with an overwhelming sense of lightheadedness, Peter’s limbs feeling heavier and heavier as the adrenaline wore off. “G’mora m’really dizzy.”

“I think you have a concussion Starlord.” Gamora said, sitting behind him and resting his head on her shoulder. She spoke into her comm, but Peter couldn’t understand what she was saying. His eyes were so heavy…

Gamora patted his cheek. “Hey, no falling asleep on me. Rocket’s on his way with the Milano, Drax is patching up the girl you found.”

Peter’s eyes focused on her face. “She’s ok?”

Gamora nodded. “She’s ok. And you will be ok.”

“Ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments give me life! Please give me life and validation!


End file.
